


Take the Gift

by TalysAlankil



Series: Vanven holidays [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Concerts, Dinner, Dinner Date, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: Ven's Valentine's Day plans with Vanitas are a little less intimate than he may have wanted: they're going to a concert of Vanitas's favorite band.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Vanven holidays [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Take the Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned the tickets in the Christmas fic a couple months ago, and I figured I should pay off on those, enjoy!

This was _nothing_ like their previous—and first ever—Valentine's Day together. No fancy dinner, no mood lighting, no sneaking around and pretending to work on anyone's art project. Instead it was just a crowd just a little too dense for Ven to feel comfortable, as they waited outside Union Cross Arena.

He almost regretted getting those tickets. The lack of intimacy sure made it for an odd mood on such a night. But as soon as he even felt remotely bad about this, he caught the look on his boyfriend's face, and, well, that made it all worth it.

Ven was fairly sure he'd never seen Vanitas look this _giddy_ before: the only other time he'd ever even show this level of enthusiasm was—well, on Valentine's Day last year, when he was twirling Ven around the room to the sound of a Disney musical number. Ven made a mental note to look into just how much of a music _nerd_ his boyfriend really was.

The gates finally opened, and it felt almost like being carried by a tidal wave of people as Ven came in. He held onto Vanitas's hand for dear life, but Vanitas was laughing all the while, carefree in a way he only rarely let himself be, and it was _contagious_. Ven had sometimes thought about how being in a relationship with Vanitas was an addictive drug before: sweet and thrilling and exciting and oh so open about how bad he could be for you. But seeing him like this _this_ , Ven knew he'd overdose, if Vanitas ever let him.

The arena itself did distract him for a time. He'd never been to any concert, let alone in a place like _this_ before, the biggest concert hall for many miles around. Vanitas had been sure to tell Ven all about how Unchained Keys started as a garage band, and Vanitas bragged about going to one of their first gig at a bar that he had definitely been too young to attend. Now they were back home—or near enough, anyway—as shining stars to a sold-out arena.

Even if Ven hadn't been swayed by the rags-to-riches narrative—and he _was_ , if only because he'd listen to Vanitas geek out about just about _anything_ —seeing the size of this place would have still made him feel _some_ sense of grandeur. "Huge" felt like an understatement to describe this place, and the crowd they stood in the middle of felt like several times more people than Ven had ever seen gathered in one place before.

Not to mention the _energy_ that surrounded them all around. The air vibrated with excitement—and Vanitas resonated with it from the inside. Ven pressed against Vanitas's side, keeping their fingers linked together, and it was like touching an old computer screen: a static jolt of energy and the whir of engines underneath the surface coming together into a pleasant buzz against Ven's skin.

Maybe it wasn't _such_ a bad idea to take Vanitas here after all, he thought. Doubly so when Vanitas leaned over and kissed him, then said "Thank you" against Ven's lips—softly, though he had to speak loudly to be heard at all.

Ven only smiled in response, too overwhelmed to say more. Vanitas's gratitude was a rare and precious gift, and one he cherished every chance he got.

When the lights in the arena dimmed and the band came on stage, a roar greeted them. Vanitas jumped in place out of sheer excitement, and wrapped his arm around Ven's shoulders, hugging him close. In the indirect glow of spotlights against the dark, his face was surrounded in spinning shadows that turned his smile and the spark in his golden eyes into the most beautiful sight Ven had ever seen.

Ven had only been exposed to Unchained Keys's music indirectly, through Vanitas, but even that was enough to recognize songs as they played. The band's music toed the edge between rock and orchestral metal, and their latest album had leaned heavily on brass instruments to give their sound a unique, almost fantasy feel.

Even though he had never thought of himself as a fan until now, Ven still found himself bopping along with every song they played. Out the corner of his eye, he caught Vanitas's smug smile, and he knew he'd be hearing about this again in the future, but he didn't mind. It had never been a competition to prove who had the better taste in music between them anyway—Vanitas was the clear winner. Maybe Ven should even look forward to being forced to listen to more of his music; worst case scenario, it would still mean more time together. With what the future held over their horizon, he'd take any excuse he could.

"I _know_ you've got better moves than _that_ ," Vanitas teased. "Come on! Let loose!"

He took Ven by the wrist, the motions of his own body flowing into Ven's like a wave, and soon, Ven wasn't just bopping, he was dancing—as well as he could manage within the cloud of his self-consciousness.

But then Vanitas slid in behind him, hands on Ven's hips, and well, there was only so much Ven could resist. The loud music, the warmth of Vanitas's breath against his ears and neck, the pulsing beat and the way Vanitas kept time to it, it was enough for Ven to get lost in. Vanitas's hands were all the grounding he needed, the reassurance that he could shed his anxieties, even if it was just for right now.

"We're gonna take a break from our usual set," the lead singer said at one point, "to wish you all a happy Valentine's Day. To those of you who came with a significant others…" He paused, and a good chunk of the crowd cheered, including Vanitas, who whooped loudly, his hands cupped over his mouth like a megaphone. "…screw you!" the singer finally said. "Let the rest of us get some!" He laughed, as the other half of the audience erupted in response, though many people who had just been cheering laughed along too at the tongue-in-cheek joke—including Vanitas again. "Seriously, all of you deserve love. So this next song's for everyone! If you have a partner, hold them tight. And if not, know that you're much more than just good enough on your own."

Vanitas's arms came around Ven's shoulders as the band launched into the song _Bird of Paradise_ as if on cue. It took a moment for Ven to catch on, but he remembered hearing it before, thanks to Vanitas's endless fanboyism.

He leaned back against Vanitas's chest, content to sway in the rhythm. The song was a little too fast and a little too sad for something this intimate, the story of unrequited love cut short by a tragic death. But the way the band performed it right now was more cozy, mellow and—against all odds—hopeful, lending itself to the occasion. And besides, Ven wasn't going to pass up on a chance to be held by Vanitas, especially not when his boyfriend felt positively brimming with energy.

The mood in the arena had shifted all around them: most of the couples who had come had also settled in some embrace or another, as the singer had suggested. Ven spotted entire groups of friends falling into a group hug, and more than a few isolated people grouping up too. It was an unmistakable energy, and Ven felt buoyed by it.

* * *

When the concert ended and they left the arena, Ven's ears buzzed from the sudden lack of noise and he was pleasantly winded, but he'd never felt this _elated_ in his life before, and seeing Vanitas's response to the concert—to _his gift_ —was only a small part of why.

"This was _amazing_!" he said as they walked back to Vanitas's car. "I can't believe I never experienced it before!"

"Well, you know what they say," Vanitas said. "First time for everything. And I'm glad I got to be your first." He paused, and Ven knew he was smirking without even looking at him. "Among other firsts."

Ven could only giggle at the innuendo. "You do make for a very good _first_ ," he teased in return, "so you'll hear no complaints from me."

" _Please_ ," Vanitas chided him. "This was all your idea. And i was too busy freaking out to take care of you tonight."

"Are you kidding? I loved every moment of it." Ven reached for Vanitas's hand. "I mean it. I know it was my gift to _you_ , but I had fun tonight, too."

Vanitas slowly smiled up at him. "Good," he said softly, then paused. "Oh, hey, are you hungry? 'Cause I sure am, and it's gonna be easier to find a place that's still open in this neighborhood than back home. It's my treat—I owe you that much."

They'd had to have dinner way earlier in the afternoon than Ven was used to, and after all the exertion inside the arena, he could definitely use the extra fuel. "Sure, why not? But you don't _owe_ me."

"Just let me buy you dinner. It's not like we're going to a fancy restaurant."

In spite of Vanitas's assurance, it took them a solid ten minutes of looking before they landed at a pizzeria a couple blocks away from the arena whose kitchen was still open. Most tables were couples, just like them; some were obviously finishing up and lingering for as long as possible, while others had clearly arrived just as recently as they had. With the muted lights and candles on the tables, the quiet ambient music, and the warm colors of the décor, it was all quiet and cozy, which, after the loudness of the concert, Ven was more than happy for.

They split a pizza between the two of them, and when the waiter brought it to them, he set it down with a cheeky "Pizza speciale for the cute couple" and a wink. And, well, Ven wasn't exactly ashamed of their relationship in public, but it was still novel to have people _acknowledge_ them as a couple—let alone call them cute.

"Look at that," Vanitas said after he walked away. "We're a _cute_ couple now. It's official."

"We _have_ been doing some disgusting couples thing today," Ven pointed out.

Vanitas chuckled. "And now a candlelit dinner to boot."

"You know, we probably should have gone for pasta," Ven pointed out. "If we _really_ wanted to go for cliché and romantic."

"I don't think that'd work. If we had pasta, we wouldn't share a noodle and kiss; I'd be fighting you so I can eat it all by myself."

Ven tried to imagine it, and found himself laughing. "It would be an honorable way to go. totally worth it."

"I think so, too. It wouldn't even have to be _good_ pasta."

"I'll keep that in mind for the future. 'Don't feed him pasta after midnight'. Wouldn't want you turning into a gremlin."

"Bitch, I'm _already_ a gremlin."

"True." Ven laughed again. "But I love you for it."

Vanitas looked up from his pizza slice, glaring at first, but quickly softening into a smile. "Oh, just _come here_ ," he said, leaning across the table for a kiss that Ven was more than happy to return. "Thanks for everything." Two shows of gratitude—as if Ven needed any more reasons to cherish the memory of this night.

Ven sat back down in his seat. "Vanitas?" he said softly. "You're gonna burn your shirt on the candle if you keep hovering over the table like that."

"Shit!" Vanitas flinched and sat back down, checking down the front of his shirt; there was already a small blackened spot. "It's just soot, I think," he said, and tried wiping it off with his napkin. He mostly smeared it, but it was indeed just soot. "See? No harm done."

"Shame," Ven said. "Wouldn't have minded it if you had to take your shirt off because it caught fire."

"Oh?" Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "You know, if _that's_ what you want, all we gotta do is finish this pizza and head back home." He smirked. "I'm assuming you're staying over at my place?"

Ven replied with a shy smile. "Well, I didn't want to _assume_ , but—I _was_ hoping for it."

Vanitas looked down at the pizza between them; they'd only eaten half of it. Then he looked back up at Ven. "Do we ask them to put it in a box and go home immediately?"

" _Now_ you're talking."

It took all of Ven's energy to keep his hands to himself for the entire duration of their car ride back—don't distract the driver, and all that. But once they were back home, well. They remained in the car far longer than necessary.

And the night was just getting started.


End file.
